The City
The City is the third episode of Season 6 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The Hicks take a trip to the City, cause when a friend asks for help, you help them. Cold Open The Hicks are having breakfast in the barn. Wayne observes that Daryl is wearing perfume; Dan explains the difference between perfume, cologne, and eau de toilette. Daryl says it is "enchantingly refreshing," which Katy thinks is the softest thing he's ever said. Wayne says the softest thing Daryl has ever said is "I can't stand harsh metals against my skin." Marie-Fred and Anik enter bringing crêpes. They discuss the difference between crêpes and pancakes, and all suggest possible names for a crêpe restaurant. Marie-Fred corrects their pronunciation of crêpe, and the group makes more crêpe puns. Dan questions Katy's contributions, irritating her. The puns continue until Daryl crosses the line with crêpeworm, ending the conversation. Plot Summary The Hicks sit by the produce stand at the farm. Each receives a phone call from a distraught Roald — and hangs up immediately. Katy, however, takes the call, and works out that Roald is upset because Stewart is dealing drugs in the city, for vigilante purposes, and is afraid he will get killed. Katy convinces the others to make the trip to the city to retrieve him, both for their obligations to Stewart, and for the activities the big city has to offer. At Gae's house in the city, Stewart looks in the mirror, but instead of his psych-up speeches of the past, he identifies himself with Robin Hood, history's most famous vigilante, and dons a feathered green bycocket hat to fit the part. Roald appears and tells him Katy and the Hicks are coming to take them back to Letterkenny. Stewart is against it, as he believes they are keeping drugs safe. Gae is surprised Roald is not on board with the mission, to which Roald presents a threatening letter posted on the door: "Keep green out the club. Or your dead." Clearly, they are too hardcore to proofread. Stewart remarks that he cannot take them seriously because they do not take their grammar seriously. Stewart writes that the threat is meaningless and tells Roald to post it back on the door. He and Gae leave the room, and the sound of Gae smacking him and an excited Stewart are heard. At MoDean's, Ron, Dax, Jonesy, and Reilly discuss their "dream notches," i.e. ideal sexual conquests. Shoresy, sitting at the bar, mocks their choices; he is flanked by Mary-Anne and Betty-Anne, who mock Dax and Ron's choices. The Hicks sit outside the "Fur-Ever Pet Rescue Center" playing with dogs and complain about the drivers in the city. Wayne suggests they go fetch Stewart, to which Daryl objects because he wants to go to the food court at the shopping mall; they rattle off various foods and restaurants they are looking forward to. Katy says they will meet the Skids at the club at around midnight, "six calendar hours" hence, but agrees to go to the mall to find something to wear. Wayne says the puppies are so cute he hates to say goodbye; Katy thinks that might be the softest thing he ever said. Daryl counters that it is actually "How come no one ever compliments me on my eyelashes?" Wayne corrects him, saying the line was Roald is panicked again. Gae opens the curtain around her bed to talk to him; Stewart can be seen tied up on the bed with his legs spread. Roald has retrieved a second threatening note, reading "If your their tonight. It's on." Gae and Stewart discuss what the precise grammar and punctuation should have been for maximum effect, concluding it should end with an exclamation point. Gae dispatches Roald to post the corrected note, as she returns to bed holding a goldfish. The Hicks sit in the bed of Wayne's truck in the parking lot of the mall, having finished their food court visit. Dan is horrified that anyone would "have a sitdown" in a public washroom. Wayne and Daryl say they appreciate ripping farts in the public washroom in front of strangers. They discuss washroom etiquette. Dan still considers the public washroom a bacterial cesspool he will not use, as "good hygienes is the only jeans that's never goes out of styles." Katy thinks that's the softest thing he's ever said, but Dan admits that it was actually Two city girls knock on the door to Gae's house; Roald answers and is shocked to see yet another note posted there. They warn that a couple of hicks from Letterkenny will not be able to fend off the dealers, but they appreciate being kept safe (even though it's not supposed to be safe, it's drugs). Stewart and Gae, however, are preoccupied having loud sex in the background. Back at MoDean's, progress on the Takedown Tourney is recounted, each participant bragging about taking down obscure mixes of ethnicities and nationalities. Ron and Dax rattle off combinations that Reilly and Jonesy are skeptical of. For the first time, Reilly and Jonesy worry that they may be outmatched. The dealer and his muscle make their appearance at the club, with the Hicks arriving shortly thereafter. The dealer's muscle pulls out a knife, but before they can threaten anyone, the club girls take matters into their own hands, beating up the dealer. After the fight, the group shares Puppers at the Donnelly bar. Stewart is still reluctant to leave, but Gae warns that they need to lay low, and should split up temporarily—but that they will rebel again. The Hicks leave the table to play Buck Hunter on the 42-inch screen. Gae walks away, leaving behind a wistful Stewart. Quotes * Wayne: I will never not laugh at a fart. * Shoresy: Ariana Grande looks like she's eight, titfucker. I'm giving the preschool your plate number. Reilly and Jonesy: Shoresy? Shoresy: And Gretz's daughter's a married woman, you classless piece of shit. She wouldn't fuck you if you had Mario's dangles and Messier's dick. * Mary-Anne: If Terry Fox was alive he'd be smashing J Law and J Lo on ScarJo's boat. Shoresy: He'd be boatin' with Kylie Minogue. Let's get some fuckin' gyozas. Running Gags * What Dan appreciates about Katy * To be fair * Wish you weren't so fuckin' awkward, bud. * Noooowuh * Wayne doesn't give a shit about your kids. Trivia * Although the name of the city is never explicitly mentioned, "Donnelly bar* likely refers to one of various pubs operated by the Donnelly Group. The company has purchased a number of pubs and bars in Toronto and Vancouver, but not without criticism about their atmosphere of the venues. Music According to Tunefind, the following music is featured in this episode: * White Label Renegade - Original Mix by Taal Mala (Drug wars are heeled) * Slip Away by Get Famous (Gae walks away and credits roll) Appearances * Wayne * Katy * Dan * Daryl * Anik * Marie-Fred * Roald * Stewart * Gae * Ron * Dax * Reilly * Jonesy * Shoresy * Betty-Anne * Mary-Anne * Big City Slam 1 (Frankie Ovis), Big City Slam 3 (Ruby Gibson), City Girl 1 / Aly (Sash Striga), City Girl 3 / Bianca (Nadine Bhabha) * Dealer (Ezio Biondi) and Dealer Muscle (Jason Martin) Locations * Farm * Gae's house * Fur-Ever Pet Rescue Center * Shopping mall parking lot * Club * Donnelly bar Gallery GaesHouse6x3.jpg StewartRobinHood6x3.jpg BettyAnne6x3.jpg FurEverPetRescueCentre.jpg HicksMallParkingLot6x3.jpg Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes